Simply a Pet Name
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: FE:SS ...Ephuuchan. What kind of pet name was that? Drabble, EphxLyon. Little sequel to 'A Mere Drawing.'


Shadow: Uhh, little drabble I did while I was bored. Well, it's EphraimxLyon, yet again. :D Takes place before the game, of course...Sequel to A Mere Drawing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. :P

* * *

(Ephraim's POV, Main Hall, Grado Keep) 

I swear it.

Eirika, for the love of Saint Latona, why did you fluxing decide to run off and hide with Reginleif now? At what...5:00 in the morning!

I'm kicking myself for leaving Reginleif in the gardens...Must've been there since our spar yesterday. I knew she tripped me for SOME reason, and saying she did it _accidentally? _Little liar. Playing such a dirty trick on me.

I groan loudly in exasperation. If you could look at me now, my eyes were glowing red with fury.

And then, I hear a giggle.

A small, light, muffled giggle, coming from...my lover's bedchambers.

I pressed my ear to the door and grinned. Hearing him laugh...that laugh pleased me. I always loved to hear him giggle, in that soft, melodic voice of his.

Then, a clank.

_...Did he...? _I blinked in recognition. Lyon, out of _all _people...

Had _my _Reginleif. Not Eirika, _Lyon_.

My grin did not disappear. Instead, it only widened, as I slowly, silently opened the door to his bedroom. I find him keeled over, a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his giggles. Laying beside him, shining from the candle lit up near by, was my lance.

_My _lance. Beside _my _beloved.

I tiptoed up to him, up until I was a mere few steps away from him...

Then, I dashed forward, snaking my arms around his waist. Hearing him gasp, I push him into the bed, looking down at him with a snicker.

"Gotcha." I muttered into his ear, hearing him giggle once more. "You think you can hide it from me that easily?"

Lyon grinned, running his hands up my arms. "Possibly. I thought you would believe Eirika took it."

My grin was wiped off my face. "Uhh..."

Giggles.

And my grin came back.

More of those soft, cheerful little giggles.

_Mm, I can help with that..._ Gently, softly, my hands wandered slightly into his shirt, causing Lyon to blink.

"Eph--!"

That laughter returned, as my fingers were repeatedly poking his stomach. This time, the smiles were not leaving our faces. The laughing nearly faded away, but I began to tickle more. And they continued...

And then...

Then, the laughter ceased.

Lyon was silent for a moment, then he made this...hilarious expression. "Hey, wait...!"

I chuckled lightly, my hands running through his soft, lilac hair. "Hm?"

"Why did you stop?" He pouted childishly, those puppy dog eyes staring up at me.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like to be tickled."

"Did it look like I was not enjoying it?" His disappointed stare turned into a glare.

"Looks can be deceiving, General Duessel had told me." I waggled my finger at me, in a motherly way. "Now, you really did enjoy it. Should I continue? Hmm..." I mocked a pondering face, that grin still glued to my visage.

He stopped pouting, but he still had those disappointed puppy dog eyes looking up at me. "But Ephuu-chan..." He whined, tugging at my sleeve.

Now, wait, Ephuu...chan? "What did you just call me...?"

"Ephuu-chan." The grin returned. "Ephuu-chaaaan..." He repeated tauntingly.

"Stop calling me that." I twitched. What kind of pet name was that?

"Ephuu, Ephuu, Ephuu-chan..." He giggled again, his face seemingly coming closer...

"Lyo'..." I sighed softly, and he shivered lightly, feeling my breath feather-light against his lips...

Lips I wished to taste.

And that I did.

He whimpered as I broke the kiss, and not a second later, pouted again. "Ephuu-chan, that was too short."

"Too short?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'll try again. Longer this time." ...

... "Mmm..." We separated. "Well, you didn't try hard enough." He grinned, slipped his arms around my shoulders. "It'll take you a thousand tries to get it right."

"Well, I'm willing to keep trying..."

"Ephuu-chaaan..."

And our lips clashed again. And again...and...

Again.

_Ephuu-chan..._

* * *

Shadow: Review please. :3 


End file.
